Saltando por la Estrella de mis Sueños
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: Todos la desean pero solo uno la obtendra...


Saltando por una Estrella

.

.

Hoy es un día muy especial en Kaleido, hoy se cumplen las 300 representaciones de Sora la verdadera Estrella de Kaleido. Todos sus amigos y su familia han venido a verla y a darle ánimos en esta noche. Como se esperaba ella ha efectuado una técnica mágico-mística súper espectacular que deja muertos de envía a todos los gimnastas olímpicos. Hace vibrar el corazón de los espectadores y de los actores también. Al terminar su mega ultra dulce actuación angelical y darnos una cátedra de valores se retira tras bambalinas para celebrar a lo grande con el elenco.

-la cerveza, ¡¡donde esta la cerveza!!- grita Sora como desesperada- no puedo brindar sin mi cerveza favorita- comienza a llorar

-Sora…

-ho- la Pelirosa se alegra de nuevo al ver al chico frente de ella- Ken, ¿tu tienes mi cerveza?

-… no… y creí que habías dejado de beber, mira que a tus 19 años….

-vamos Ken no seas aguafiestas- dice Sora aun buscando su cerveza

-bueno… a lo que venia era a… a…

-¿a? – pregunta Sora igual de despistada, se nota que hay cosas que nunca cambian

-esto lo he pensado mucho y creo que ya que tenemos tanto tiempo de conocernos y de que tu no has elegido a nadie to.. todavía… yo podría ser tu… tu..

-¿mi?... – nunca lo dice pero siempre ha creído que su amigo del alma casi hermano al que nunca vería atractivo ni un poquito Ken es un poco raro… "raro" ¡ha! Sora cree saber lo que Ken quiere decirle- ya se lo que me quieres decir Ken y no tienes de que preocuparte- Sora pone su mano en la barbilla para dar un toque de dramatismo

-¡en serio Sora! – al rubio se le iluminan los ojos

-si – ella pasa su brazo por sus hombros- tú siempre serás mi mejor amigo gay

-¿Qué?- Ken cree que no entendió bien lo que le dice Sora

-si, tu serás siempre mi amigo casi hermano gay

-no espera Sora yo no quería decirte eso- lagrimas y depresión se notan en su mirar sin contar las lagrimas que derrama

-¿entonces que quieres decirme, Ken mi mejor amigo?- Sora pone esa cara de perrito despistado que tanto adora Ken pero a la vez le desespera

-que yo te a…..- Ken es interrumpido por la copia de Sesshomaru la cual callo del techo y aterrizo sobre Ken

-ya es hora de dormí tramoyista

-bájate de mi…- dice el rubio enojado

-como gustes- Leon se baja y discreta mente lo patea mandándolo a volar

-oye Leon eso no fue muy amable de tu parte- le reprocha Sora

-no hay de que preocuparse Sora, así nos llevamos nosotros- dice en su tono siempre calmado

-bueno… si así se llevan entre ustedes…- si es así Sora no le ve mucho problema

-Sora, hoy en tu 300 presentación quería decirte algo muy especial- un ligero carmín cubre sus mejillas, en su monumental y bien torneada espalda esconde un ramo de flores blancas

-¿Qué cosa Leon? – Sora le sonríe poniéndole mas nervioso

-yo… quisiera que tu… que tu y yo… fuéramos… ya sabes… - la pena lo deja muerto de vergüenza

-… ya se lo que quieres decir Leon- Sora habla muy seria produciendo escalofríos de expectación a la copia de Sesshomaru

-mañana mismo saldré en busca de algún vagabundo ex entrenador para que nos enseñe una súper mega fantástica técnica que demuestre los valores morales de la época y juntos….- comienza a arder en llamas- ¡¡lograremos una nueva técnica!!

-hee… yo no hablaba sobre eso- Leon la ve y encoje los hombros, que difícil es hablar con esa mujer, ni entiende el por que la quiere, ha de ser solo por que se parece a su hermana… ¡claro! El realmente es un hombre incestuoso

-¿no? Es acaso que no quieres crear otra técnica con migo ¿Leon? – lagrimas amenazan con salir

-¡no! Me… me encantaría seguir creando escenarios maravillosos con tigo Sora, es por eso que te quería pedir que fueras mi…- Leon no puede terminar, misteriosamente un diabolo impacto con su cabeza dejándolo momentáneamente inconciente

-¡¡Leon!!- grita Sora al verlo tirado en el suelo

-Sora, ven acompáñame- aparece de la nada Rosetta, quien "lleva" o arrastra como gusten verlo, a la estrella de Kaleido hacia el escenario que en estos momentos se encuentra vació

-Rosetta no se si este bien dejar así al joven Leon… creo que vi algo de sangre manchar el piso y parecía estar convulsionándose

-no es nada Sora, un derrame cerebral no es de peligro en estos días ¿sabes? además lo que voy a decirte es mucho mas importante- Rosetta a crecido mucho en el escenario, ya han pasado los 3 años que le diera el dueño para que se convirtiera en un verdadera estrella del trapecio, con fuerza de voluntad y unas cuantas "ayudaditas" de May junto con las otras chicas del escenario que a propósito a que bien le sentaron, ella se ha convertido en una gran artista circense y una joven muy bien proporcionada

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- pregunta Sora tratando de ver hacia donde dejaron tirado a Leon pero Rosetta siempre se pone enfrente suyo, quien diría que en 3 años esa pequeña se desarrollaría tanto que seria mas alta que Sora… bueno era de esperarse después de todo es Europea y Sora el Asiática

-que… como ya sabes… ya pasaron 3 años y yo… junto con tigo… quisiera que fuéramos… ya sabes… una pareja- Rosetta esta tratando lo mejor que puede para hacer entender a Sora sus sentimientos pero el tartamudear como colegiala no ayuda mucho… un momento… ella es una colegiala

-no tienes por que decirlo Rosetta- Sora sube la mirada (enserio Rosetta es una garrocha humana)- yo siento lo mismo

-¡¡enserio!!- una sonrisa y más sonrojo en sus mejillas adornan su cara

-si, ese ardor que te quema el corazón y no te deja respirar…

-si, ¡si!

-que te hace vibrar de solo pensarlo…

-correcto

-y que provoca las sensaciones mas alocadas en un solo un momento

-¡por supuesto!- Rosetta esta tan emocionada que se siente venir de la emoción

-el amor…

-¡a eso es a lo que me refiero!- la joven gritaría un Aleluya pues cree que sus sentimientos han sido correspondidos

-el amor que uno siente al estar en el escenario y recibir la mejor de las ovaciones no se puede comparar con dada- termina Sora

-¡no! A eso no me refería- toda la expectación se va al caño

-pero no te preocupes Rosetta saldré mañana mismo en busca del siguiente vagabundo para que nos enseñe una nueva técnica en la cual podamos acatar las dos y recibamos… ¡la mejor de las ovaciones!- grita en forma de victoria Sora

-no me refería a eso, yo quiero que seas mi pareja pero de forma roman….- ahora uno de los trapecios ha bajado inesperadamente dejando noqueada a la joven pelirroja

-¿Qué diablos?...- Sora piensa hablar muy seriamente con Ken acerca de los "extraños" accidentes en el escenario, el es el jefe de los tramoyistas, deberían tener asegurados todos los instrumentos

-Sora… sube por favor- al escuchar esa voz la aludida y voltea rápidamente hacia ella

-Señorita Layla – un gran sonrisa es dedicada a la rubia que esta arriba de los trapecios, sin pensarlo Sora sube a lado de su propia Idol- Señoria Layla

-Sora…

-Señorita Layla

-Sora- …. Parece que se han estancado un poco

-hee Señorita Layla ¿que hace usted aquí en Kaleido?

-pues veras Sora después de que decidiera retirarme e irme pero luego regresar por que entendí que todavía no me quería ir y luego si me fui pero como que no la hice y me regrese y luego me volví a ir para intentar trabajar y machetearle pero a la hora de la hora como que quise regresar y luego me fui y como que regrese otra vez y luego me voy pero no me voy…

-señorita Layla me confunde- no olvidemos que los rollos siempre confunde a la estrella de Kaleido

-lo que quiero decir es que en estos 3 años no he dejado de pensar en ti Sora- el clásico sonrojo que parece ser ya la moda entre los artistas circenses aparece en las mejillas de porcelana de la rubia

-yo tampoco dejo de pensar en usted- otro sonrojo es mostrado por parte de Sora

-es por eso que me he decidió a venir y pedirte que seas mi pareja- siempre tan firme y fuerte, a diferencia de los otros "principiantes" Layla ha estado practicando su línea desde hace años… pero solo hasta ahora se atreve ha decirla

-Señorita Layla- una tierna cornisa adorna el costo de Sora y el corazón de Layla amenaza con salir de su lugar-… yo también quisiera ser su pareja…

-¡enserio!- la rubia por un momento creyó que había llegado tarde pero eso demuestra que ella y solo ella ha sido la poseedora del corazón de Sora

-¡y es por eso que saldré en busca de un vagabundo que me enseñe una nueva técnica súper fantástica pero que no tenga que forzar su hombro para juntas como una pareja…- y va de nuevo la burra al trigo- creemos el mejor de los escenarios y recibamos la mejor de las ovaciones!!... otra vez….

-… no Sora yo no me refería a eso….- Layla se lleva una grácil mano hacia la frente y ladea la cabeza, esa chica es una despistada incurable, ni la edad ha ayudado en menguar su inocencia

-ho es cierto…- parece que ha tomado las cosas enserio, otra vez- me temo que tengo que denegar su oferta Señorita Layla

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- lagriman corren por los azules ojos de la joven gringa

-por que a mi no se me da eso de actuar en teatro, mucho menos en una película. No creo estar calificada para ser su pareja de actuación- concluye Sora rascándose la cabeza y poniendo una risa boba, dejando con ganas de arrancarse los cabellos a la rubia

-no pedazo de idiota a lo que me refería es que yo te ….- otro misterioso diabolo golpea la barbilla de la Layla, pero es tan fuerte que no se cae ni se desmaya- que yo te a…- también "extrañamente" la maquina que sostiene los trapecios comienza a descontrolarse pero aun así no se cae- que te am… - por fin es interrumpida por Sesshomaru…. A no perdón por Leon que mágicamente se ha tele transportado al mismo trapecio que Layla y la ha tirado del mismo

-Leon en serio tienes que practicar tus modales- dice Sora enojada

-no ha problema Sora… yo me llevo así con Layla

-… bueno si es así pues si- el enojo desaparece

-¡maldita copia! Ya tuviste tu oportunidad y fallaste- grita la rubia desde uno de los trampolines que por suerte estaban abajo

-esa niña de los diabolos no me dejo terminar- dice ferozmente a la ojiazul

-¡si de oportunidades hablamos ustedes me robaron la mía! – grita Ken desde los controles de los trapecios

-¿pero yo que? en la guerra y el amor todo se vale- dice Rosetta también subiendo al trampolín donde esta Layla

-crio del demonio, yo llegue primero- sisea la rubia

-tu la abandonaste así que no mereces ser su pareja- la joven se pone en posición de pelea

-y tu que le puedes ofrecer, supongo que no tienes "experiencia" en esos menesteres jojojo- Layla se ríe a la usanza tele novelesca de madrastra malvada

-te sorprendería saber lo que hago cuando Sora duerme con migo jejeje- la risa pervertida no se hace esperar

-como te atreves, eso se supone que se me deje a mi, yo soy quien la merece- Layla gruñe y trata de demostrar superioridad

-ustedes no tienen oportunidad- Leon ha bajado al trampolín- yo como hombre puedo "satisfacer" todas las necesidades de Sora, algo que ustedes biológicamente nunca podrán

-ha eso crees copia barata, ya te demostrare lo que he aprendido en estos últimos años, me he estado entrenando secretamente en una arte milenario que logra compararse e incluso diría yo superar a las fofas y viejas "movidas masculinas"- dice la rubia en tono altivo y moviendo la cadera de adelante hacia atrás

-¡esperen! Todos se están olvidando de mi, yo soy quien la vio primero- dice Ken desde los controles

-¡¡tu cállate tramoyista!!- todos los actores le gritan dejándolo deprimido… de nuevo

-he… chicos no tienen por que pelear- Sora habla desde el trapecio- solo tengo que buscar 3 vagabundos ex entrenadores que…

-no queremos hacer ninguna maldita técnica- gritan furiosos los tres- que no entiendes Sora

-… ¿Qué no entiendo?- se admira de la increíble sincronización que han logrado los chicos

-que…- todos se voltean a ver, esperando poder ser el primero en decirlo- ¡¡QUE YO TE AMO!!- gritan todos al mismo tiempo de una forma tan desesperada que parecería el grito de algún animal

-… chicos…- tiene miedo al ver esas caras de pervertidos en ellos, se siente aliviada de estar en los trapecios lejos de su alcance. Al estar deprimido Ken accidentalmente aprieta el boto para que salgan todos los trapecios dándole la oportunidad a los jóvenes enamorados para subir por la estrella de sus corazones

-no te preocupes Sora, voy por ti- grita Layla escalando rápidamente con sus hermosos movimientos

-no te le acerques Sora, mejor ven hacia mi- Rosetta ha mejorado mucho en el trapecio y va a la misma velocidad que Layla

-ingenuas, el único que se quedara con ella seré yo- También Leon esta en la competencia

-ho tu lárgate a rezarle a la tumba de tu hermana- vocifera Layla

-snif Sofhie snif… te extraño- Leon queda fuera de la jugada por incapacidad mental

-ella será mía

-no ella será mía- las chicas pelean en el trapecio

-por supuesto que no, ella será mía- Ken ha regresado desde las sombras de su emo-vida y por fin ha rayado en la locura comenzando a manobrar los controles, moviendo todos los trapecios. Pero para artistas circenses del talle de Lyala y Sora que fácilmente dejan como niños novatos a los gimnastas profesionales y medalleros olímpicos, el simple movimiento de los trapecios no es nada.

-kyaaaaa- Sora huye de ellas, se ven diferente, como lobos hambrientos y ella es el corderito al que persiguen- por favor chicas, ¿no podríamos dejar esto por la paz?

-¡no!- gritan las dos

Una increíble batalla aérea es dada, digna de gravarse y guardarse para la posteridad.

-chicos, lo están gravando todo- una joven pregunta a los tramoyistas

-si Mia, todas las cámaras están gravando como nos lo pediste… a pesar de que ya termino nuestras horas de trabajo- lanzan la indirecta bien directa

-esto es genial, se puede sentir los sentimientos a flor de piel- Mia esta emocionada con el espectáculo que se desarrolla y pone atención a los berrinches de los otros.

-lastima que no tendremos ganancias por este espectáculo

-¿jefe? – Mia voltea a ver al que firma sus cheques

- pero lo podríamos vender como un material extra de Kaleido "escenas que nunca viste y siempre quisiere tener en tus manos"

-hmmm- el jefe lo piensa- me gusta como piensas Mia

-jeje gracias jefe- de regreso a la batalla épica de los trapecios, todo parece indicar que la ganadora será Rosetta, ciertamente Layla es mejor pero… ya esta vieja.

- por favor deténganse- Sora sigue eludiendo a sus atacantes pero cuando parece que ya la han acorralado… una mano la salva de su destino

- gracias… ¿¡joven Yuri!?- no esperaba que el la salvara

-de que mi querida Sora…- a la estrella de Kaleido no le da buena espina esto

-joven… Yuri…- más sonrojos combinados con la respiración entrecortada (gracias al ejercicio) son despedidos por Sora al encontrarse siendo cargada por el rubio

-Sora… - se muerde un labio y baja la mirada- ¡yo te Amo!

-… ¡haz fila! – gritan desde los asientos para el publico

-¿señor policía?- pregunta Sora y trata de afinar la vista. Así es, Jerry junto con su esposa se habían quedado para celebrar las 300 apariciones de Sora pero al ver el genial espectáculo que se desarrollaba no pudieron mas que sentarse y disputar junto con la demás gente

-¡vamos Sora! Decídete ya- grita un señora

-¿mamá?

-pero por favor recuerda que queremos nietos- recalca su padre

-pero si no se puede siempre esta la opción de tu hermanita… o la inseminación invitro- concluye su madre.

-… no… no digan esas cosas- ahora si esta avergonzada, sus padres han visto tan embarazosa escena

-oye Sora, después de que elijas a alguno de ellos… o ellas ¿podrías ser también mi mamá?- pregunta Marion

-ou ou ouuuu- dice la foca

-ha el dice que si también quieres se su mamá

-… he… - para Sora esto cada vez se pone mas vergonzoso

-eso es Sora, ven con migo y adoptemos a Marion- dice la rubia

-no podemos adoptarla por que ella todavía tiene a su papá- puntualiza Sora

-y que…eso se arregla rápido- una mirada acecina y diabólica invade los bellos ojos azules

-… no… mejor no…- dice Marion asustada – me agrada mucho mi papá

-y bien Sora…. A quien elijes- pregunta todo el público

-yo…- Sora se zafa de los brazos del rubio y se deja caer en los trampolines para que todo el mundo la vea, se hace un silencio sepulcral, eso no le gusta a Sora por que el escenario es para divertir bla bla bla (toda la cursilería que siempre dice Sora)

-y bien…- dice la rubia perfeccionista

-y bien…- dice la pelirroja medio maquina

-y bien…- dice la copia barata

-y bien…- dice el eterno perdedor

-y bien…- dice el rubio oxigenado

-y bien…- dicen todos los demás.

-yo… - todos ponen mas atención- yo amo….- el corazón se les va ha parar- YO AMO….

-dilo de una buena vez- grita Marion

-¡¡yo amo al escenario Kaleido!!

-….-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué ponen esas caras?- Sora es medio lenta y no entiende por que todo el mundo la mira de esa forma

-¡¡SI SERAS!!- un grito comunal hace estremecer al escenario que si pudiera también se sonrojaría.

-no me importa si tengo que competir o compartir con el escenario, yo seré tu segundo amor Sora- la rubia da su grito de batalla

-la que será su segundo amor seré yo- la joven Rosetta victorea

-ni hablar seré yo

-no yo

-ya… el que sea es bueno- termina algo aburrida la madre de Sora

-¡seré yo tu segundo amor!- dicen a coro los artistas… y el tramoyista

-kyaaaaaaa- la joven estrella sale corriendo del escenario siendo perseguida por los prospectos de amante.

- y es así como el brillo de sagitario alienta y atrae a todos los demás signos… y los tramoyistas, pero ¿a quien elegirás? Joven estrella, ¿Quién será el segundo dueño de tu corazón?...

-ho cállate Fool y ayúdame a empacar mis cosas

-ha… como digas Sora

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Hace unos días que estoy viendo las olimpiadas, y mientras veía a las gimnastas me acorde de esta serie que observe hace ya un rato atrás. Decidí volver a verla y me asombre de la enorme diferencia… que Nadia Comaneci ni que ocho cuartos, Sora Naegino es la ley, los gimnastas olímpicos se quedan cortos ante las eminencias que trabajan en Kaleido jajajaja.

Al volver a verla y divertirme de nuevo con la serie (admito que el doblaje deja mucho que desear pero la historia en si es muy entretenida) note como todos tienen sus 5 minutos de coqueteo con Sora… y simplemente lo uní con mi mente retorcida jajajajaja.

Espero les haya gustado por que pienso hacer una continuación, pero díganme:

Con quien les gustaría que Sora se quedase ¿con la rubia perfeccionista y reprimida? ¿La maquina de los diabolos? ¿Con Sesshomaru? ¿O con el eterno perdedor?

Jejeje en lo que eligen, Nos vemos.


End file.
